super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Pearce
Aiden Pearce is the protagonist of Watch_Dogs. Character Description Aiden Pearce was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland, on May 2nd, 1974. It is implied that his mother took both him and his sister, Nicole Pearce, to the United States in order to escape their father. In 2012, Aiden Pearce, along with his mentor Damien Brenks, hacked into the Merlaut Hotel, owned by Dermot "Lucky" Quinn, leader of a criminal syndicate, in order to siphon peoples' bank accounts. Quinn thought he was being hacked for a video of Chicago's mayor murdering a woman named Rose Washington. He issued hits on Aiden and Damien to scare them into submission. While driving with his niece, Aiden Pearce's car tires were shot by Maurice Vega, a hitman hired by the Club. The car drifted, and shortly after, rolled upside-down. This killed his niece, Lena Pearce, and set Aiden out for revenge. Because his actions led to a family tragedy, Aiden has taken to a personal crusade against the powers that be. His obsession with security, surveillance, and control borders on the paranoid and dangerous, extending to monitoring his own family (unbeknownst to them). In Super Smash Bros. IV Aiden appears in Super Smash Bros. IV as an unlockable character. How to Unlock *Play 75 VS. Matches *Beat Classic or Adventure mode with all the starting characters. Doing any of these things will require to defeat Aiden Pearce in a Fight on T-Bone's Junkyard. Gameplay Aiden is quite an interesting character. In a way similiar to Toro Inoue in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, Aiden has different forms of fighting, referred to as Styles. This was made in order to show the different manners one can play Watch_Dogs. However, unlike Toro, he has 4 different styles, while he had 3. They are referred to as Vigilante, Hacker, Gunslinger, and Dreamer, offering Aiden's moveset a huge variety. They can be changed at any time with Aiden's Down Special. *'The Vigilante Style' features fast and strong melee attacks with Aiden's expensive baton, with easy to chain into combos that build solid damage. However, this style lacks range, which is where the other styles come in. There is not much to say, as the vigilante style is mostly used for combos and fast melee. *'The Hacker Style' consists in using many of the possible hacks in Watch_Dogs. Aiden can even hack the scenario in one of his specials. It requires lots of strategy to play this style, as it is very complex. However, when used correctly, it can deal lots of damage. *'The Gunslinger Style' consists in using many firearms Aiden can obtain. *'The Dreamer Style' features moves based on Aiden's digital trips featured in Watch_Dogs. The "Spider-Tank" digital trip is also featured in Aiden's Final Smash. Some styles also share the same moves. Moveset 'Vigilante Style' Normal Moves *'Neutral:' Aiden performs a simple 3 hit punch combo. *'Forward:' Aiden hits the opponent with his baton. *'Up:' Aiden does an uppercut. *'Down: '''Aiden slides on the ground. *'Dash Attack:' Aiden does a front kick. *'Forward Smash:' Aiden performs a 3 hit combo with his baton. This move deals high knockback right in the seond hit. *'Up Smash: Aiden performs an uppercut motion with his baton in hand. *'''Down Smash: Aiden sweeps his sword on the ground towards front then towards back. It is one of the fastest smashes in the game, but it has punishable ending lag. Aerial Attacks *'Air:' Aiden does two horizontal slashes around himself with his baton. *'Forward Air:' Aiden does a forward vertical slash. *'Back Air:' Aiden does a bottom to top baton slash behind him. *'Up Air:' Aiden does a forward to back upward sword slash. *'Down Air:' Aiden does a forward to back downward sword slash. Grabs & Throws *'Grab Pummel:' Aiden snatches his foe into a headlock and strangles them. Forward Throw: Aiden kicks and then punches the opponent's face. *'Back Throw:' Aiden pushes the opponent backwards and kicks then in their back. *'Up Throw:' Aiden kicks the opponent in the crotch and then uppercuts him. *'Down Throw:' Aiden kneels the opponet into the leg and then in the face. Other Moves *'Floor (Back):' Aiden pushes himself up and shoots the opponent. *'Floor (Front):' Michael does a baton sweep. *'Floor (Trip):' Aiden swipes the opponent's feet and sends them to the ground. Special Moves 'Hacker Style' Normal Moves *'Neutral:' Aiden hacks 3 blockers at his front in quick sucession. *'Forward:' Aiden hacks a spike strip at his front. *'Up:' Aiden hacks a blocker right below him. *'Down: '''Aiden hacks two blockers: one at his front and other at his back. *'Dash Attack:' Same as Vigilante Style. *'Forward Smash:' Aiden hacks a junction box at his front, causing an explosion. *'Up Smash: Aiden hacks an giant blocker right below him. *'''Down Smash: Aiden hacks two blockers at his front and two at his back. Aerial Attacks Same as Vigilante Style. Grabs & Throws Same as Vigilante Style. Other Moves Same as Vigilante Style. Special Moves 'Gunslinger Moves' Normal Moves *'Neutral:' Aiden shoots his pistol 3 times in quick sucession. *'Forward:' Aiden shoots his shotgun 2 times. *'Up:' Aiden shoots an Assault Rifle into the air. *'Down: '''Aiden shoots his shotgun downwards. *'Dash Attack:' Same as Vigilante Style. *'Forward Smash:' Aiden shoots his assault rifle forwards. *'Up Smash: ' Aiden shoots a shotgun round upwards *'Down Smash:' Aiden shoots 2 shotgun rounds: one at his front and one behind him. Aerial Attacks *'Air:' Aiden shoots his shotgun forwards. *'Forward Air:' Same as Vigilante Style *'Back Air:' Same as Vigilante Style *'Up Air:' Aiden shoots his shotgun upwards. *'Down Air:' Aiden shoots his shotgun downwards. Grabs & Throws Same as Vigilante Style Other Moves Same as Vigilante Style Special Moves 'Dreamer Moves' Normal Moves *'Neutral:' Aiden point a robot sentry's head towards gim, frying other players. *'Forward:' Aiden dodges a demon, and it hits the opponent, causing an explosion. *'Up:' Aiden shoots an Assault Rifle into the air. *'Down: Aiden trips forward. *'''Dash Attack: Same as Vigilante Style. *'Forward Smash:' Aiden grabs an robot sentry and makes them fire their heat lasers at other players. *'Up Smash: ' Aiden makes a giant flower appear right below him. *'Down Smash:' Aiden shoots a PEM pistol bullet at the opponent's feet, paralyzing them. Aerial Attacks Same as Vigilante Style Grabs & Throws Same as Vigilante Style Other Moves Same as Vigilante Style Special Moves Taunts *'Up: '''Aiden drinks a cup of coffee. *'Down:' Aiden reloads his pistol. *'Side:' Aiden briefly checks his smartphone. Selection Sound Aiden says: "I'm always on the run." On-Screen Appearance Aiden is shown blurried at first, but then, he appears normally. Cheer AIDEN! AIDEN! AIDEN! Victory Poses *Aiden hugs and plays with Jackson Pearce. *Aiden is seen lying on the ground, but then wakes up, as if the match was just a dream. *Aiden exits the stage on his Motorcycle. Music *'Classic Mode Credits: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B68GLzI-6EY (1:16 onwards) *'Victory Jingle: ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPkG_z4r5SY (1:05 - 1:12) Costumes Default Costume Aiden wears a grey, long-sleeve, zip-neck sweater, usually un-tucked. On top of the sweater, Aiden wears a modern, brown, knee-length trench coat. Aiden wears dark grey trousers and brown boots. '''ALTERNATE COLORS: *Blue Coat with White Details, Black Hat and White Sweater. *Red Coat, Black Hat and White Sweater. *Black Coat, Black Hat and White Sweater. *Soldier-camo Coat, Soldier-camo Hat and Gray Sweater. *White coat, Brown Hat and Black Sweater. Trophy Description Aiden Pearce has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Aiden Pearce is a man whose criminal past led to a violent family tragedy. Oh yeah, and he just so happens to be a technological mastermind. Aiden is able to use this to his advantage, being able to hack into the ctOS and make things happen. *WATCH_DOGS, Wii U, 2014 Newcomer Announcement Trivia *Aiden Pearce has the most diverse moveset among roster, surpassing even the Mii Fighters. *Aiden is the second Ubisoft character to be playable in Super Smash Bros. 4; the other one being Rayman. Category:Watch_Dogs Category:Characters Category:JPBrigatti Category:Male Category:Heroes